Solitude
by summer-cat75
Summary: One-shot avec la chanson titré "Piste 12" ou Solitude qui appartient au groupe Québécois Longue Distance. Possible suite de ma fic, Les désirs du coeur. Rémus est seul, un soir, dans un bar pour boire sa solitude.


**Solitude**

Quinze ans. Il y a quinze ans qu'elle m'a quitté pour me protéger. Cette fatidique nuit d'Halloween, j'ai perdu beaucoup. J'ai perdu un frère, une sœur, un neveu, une fille et la femme de ma vie. Cette nuit-là, elle est partie pour ne plus jamais revenir, elle est partie parce qu'elle savait qu'Il reviendrait. Elle devait amener sa fille à son peuple pour qu'il lui apprenne leur culture, leur moyen de défense qui est plus efficace que le notre. Je ne pouvais pas la suivre, elle le savait, mais elle est partie quand même.

_Une autre bouteille en réconfort_

_Une autre gorgée en guise d'espoir_

_Un autre soir au purgatoire_

_Pouvoir trouver un peu de chaleur, un peu de bonheur_

J'ai revu ma fille pour la première fois il y a trois ans. Elle lui ressemble, c'est sa reproduction exacte. Elle ne m'a pas prévenu de son retour, comme si elle voulait m'effacer de sa vie. Elle a réussi, elle est morte il y a deux ans, laissant sa fille seule au monde et aux mains de son père, son vrai père, son géniteur biologique. Elle me l'a avoué dans la lettre qu'elle m'a laissée quand elle est partie. Ma fille n'est pas mienne, son géniteur est le mal en personne et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quittée. Pour moi, ça ne change pas grand-chose, je me suis occupée d'elle les neuf premiers mois de sa vie, pour moi, elle sera toujours ma fille. Ce soir, je bois en mémoire des disparus à cause de cette guerre. Pour James et Lily, qui auraient tout donné pour voir leur fils grandir. Pour Sirius, mort hier soir pour sauver son filleul. Pour Élizabeth, la femme que j'ai aimée et qui a perdu la vie parce qu'elle était une menace. Je bois pour ceux qui ont vu leur vie se briser, pour Harry, qui a grandit sans parent aimant. Pour Amyana, qui a été condamnée à l'enfer avant même de venir au monde.

_C'est la solitude_

_Qui devient une habitude_

_C'est la mélancolie_

_Qui vient me voir toutes les nuits_

Je suis seul de nouveau, comme il y a quinze ans, comme après la traîtrise du quatrième frère. Cette solitude me ronge, j'en avais perdu l'habitude. Je m'ennuis d'eux, particulièrement ce soir. C'est le premier soir que je passe seul depuis deux ans. Je reprends mes habitudes passées. C'est pourquoi je suis ici ce soir, dans ce bar qui a vu ma vie défilée, qui a abrité mes soirées de solitaires pendant plus de treize ans. La mélancolie est à nouveau trop forte, trop présente. Je veux oublier que je suis seul.

_Le last-call, un dernier round_

_La dernière chance de brouiller les ondes_

_Ce soir encore, la même histoire_

_Pouvoir trouver un peu de chaleur, un peu de bonheur_

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'éprouve ce besoin si puissamment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai envie de me noyer dans l'alcool. À chaque fois, j'espère que c'est la dernière, mais je ne me fais plus trop d'illusions. Seul la mort pourrait me libérer de cette solitude qui m'enivre. Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu tout espoir. Il y a longtemps qu'elle est partie.

_C'est assez d'espérer_

_Tout donner_

_Se laisser tomber_

_C'est la solitude_

_Qui devient une habitude_

_C'est la mélancolie_

_Qui vient me voir toutes les nuits_

Quand je bois, elle revient auprès de moi, même si cette vision est éphémère, elle me réconforte. Elle était tout pour moi. Je lui ai donné mon cœur, je lui ai donné mon âme. Mon être tout entier lui appartenait. Elle est partie en me rendant tout ce que je lui avais donné, du moins c'est ce qu'elle a cru. Depuis son départ, je ne m'appartiens plus vraiment, je suis incomplet. Les visions d'elle que produit l'alcool me donnent l'impression d'être de nouveau entier, même si c'est pour un maigre instant.

_Et moi, je rêve encore_

_Malgré tout je garde espoir_

_Une bouteille en réconfort_

_En espérant la revoir_

Quelqu'un s'approche de ma table. Je dois être vraiment très soul puisque c'est elle que je vois. Mais c'est impossible, elle est morte depuis deux ans maintenant. Pourtant, tout dans cette femme me fait penser à elle.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Rémus, il est temps de rentrer. »

Ce n'est pas sa voix, c'est celle d'Amyana, sa fille. Je veux lui dire que je ne veux pas partir, que je veux boire encore pour être avec elle encore un peu. Je veux lui faire comprendre que de je veux mourir pour les rejoindre, la rejoindre. Mais elle sait déjà tout ça, elle le voit dans mes yeux. Elle me dit que ce n'est pas encore le moment. Un jour, je pourrai être avec eux, avec elle, pour toujours, mais j'ai encore un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Quand elle sera finie, je pourrai à jamais guérir ma solitude. Attends-moi Élizabeth.

_C'est la solitude_

_Qui devient une habitude_

_C'est la mélancolie_

_Qui vient me voir toutes les nuits_


End file.
